


明天的太阳

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 猎人与番茄妖精格里诺。





	明天的太阳

波勒克兰在黄昏时出门，他习惯在傍晚设下陷阱，在清晨收获猎物。

他熟悉森林里所有动物的作息时间、行进路线与饮水间隔，不管是灵巧的鹿类还是敏捷的兔子，甚至是狡猾的狐狸与凶恶的野狼，只要是他想要的猎物，都能不费吹灰之力地获得。

空中呼啸而过一只大鵟。波勒克兰抬头望着它掠过林稍的深灰色的羽翼，翅膀下面生长着标志性的白斑，如两枚光耀的卵石沉入波勒克兰的心里，涟漪微微漾起来又很快恢复平静，夕阳将他唯一的眼睛染成浓浓的暖金色，那瞳仁里透出的目光却冰冷无温。视线恢复到水平的高度，他用双脚踏着地面的枯叶穿行在林间。

今天的目标比林中任何的兽类都要稀罕，扼杀终将会消失的生命不过是猎人聊以生计的随手为之，而将长生的生物捏在手中榨汁，看着那早在人类到达这陆地时便睁开的眼睛永远合拢，仅仅是在脑海中想象这样的快意，就让波勒克兰感到步履轻盈，心情舒畅得想要哼首曲子。

他已经为狡猾贪婪的小妖精设计好了九种死法，如果对方求饶的声音足够动人，他或许会大发慈悲让它选个喜欢的，三番五次屋子里偷走食物并扔下堆杂草的时候，它可没问过自己是钟意野蒲还是球蓟。

长矛背在背上，猎人沿着平日里出门的路线朝着森林深处前进，渡过浅浅的溪水踏上在岸边留下脚印，又折回水中溯溪而上，流水将他的气味带走替他隐藏行迹。溪水淹没他的腿肚却并没有将他前进的速度拖慢多少，他在水中待到暮色深沉林中光线晦暗，才返回来时方向的岸边，朝着自己的木屋走去，等他到达时，天已经全黑了。

木屋里隐约可见的光亮是他故意留下的灯火，装作忘记熄灭的样子留在桌台上，旁边放着作为诱饵存在的香喷喷的烤野猪腿。镂空的窗棂上有影子滑动，猎人知道猎物已经落入网中，正等待着他去收取。

波勒克兰屏住呼吸，张弓搭箭弦拉到半程，步声轻微地靠近木质的门扉，他离开时只将它掩上并未固定，抬脚急速地一踢便大门洞开，同时手里的弓弦绷紧箭头抬高。

坐在桌前大快朵颐的黑影怔怔地望着他，手里还拿着被啃掉半边的野猪腿，咀嚼了几下后咽掉嘴里的肉，泛着油光的嘴唇动了动，吐出几个音节：“你怎么回来得这么早？”

同时感到惊讶的还有波勒克兰，他本以为窃取食物的惯犯会是只丑陋的哥布林，或是四肢扭曲的地精，附近聚落里的歌谣里不乏它们用枯叶和碎石换走人类餐盘里珍馐的光辉事迹。可那懒洋洋坐在椅子上的家伙竟是人形，看上去比波勒克兰还高半个头，浑身黑得跟比墙上的影子还深，仿佛是夜色在森林里幻化的精灵。灯火的光辉为他看上去十分结实的肌肉轮廓镀上金光，赤裸着的上半身野性又优雅。

“一起？”那黑影抬抬手，将吃剩的猪腿放回盘子里，语气自然得仿佛他才是这屋子的主人，而门口手持弓箭的猎户是他慷慨招待的客人。他扫了眼桌台上那堆结着红色果实的蔓枝，生怕对方注意不到似的说，“给你带了些好东西。”

不提这茬还好，波勒克兰余光瞥了眼桌上那堆杂乱无章的草叶和干瘦的果实，嘴角弯起冷硬的弧线，拉弓的手一松，利箭便脱了弦，朝着那黑影的心口扎去。日光之下就没有他波勒克兰不敢猎取的生物，不管是棕熊还是野猪，只要敢踏进他所设下的陷阱，就没有活着离开的，这黑家伙也不会是例外。

“靠！”突如其来的袭击让那黑影骂出句人类的脏话，他手一沉不知从哪摸出把斧子，敏捷地将箭羽击落在半空中，“你脑子被哥布——”

未等对方话音落地，波勒克兰抽出随身的长矛，朝着那黑影扑过去，对方也飞快做出还击，枪尖与斧刃碰在一起，桌椅板凳纷纷碎裂成片，就连墙壁都在双方纠缠激烈的来往中被砸了几个洞。

黑影发现房屋的主人身手远快过他所认知的人类，银色枪尖在空气中往来穿梭，利刃的反光如流星般快速划过视野。而波勒克兰也渐渐感觉眼前这不知该归为什么类别的家伙，拥有大部分人类战士都无法与之相比的手臂力量，握着那把十字形巨斧如同捏着片羽毛。

双方的体力都在逐渐流逝，波勒克兰看准时机枪尖一紧，朝着对方的当胸刺去。那黑影闪身躲避身上只留下浅浅的伤痕，巨斧顺手一削擦过波勒克兰的脑后，几丝白发带着捆扎用的兽筋散落，露出头顶白发中隐约斜立的几根尖刺，像是鸟类的羽柄。

雪色的羽柄藏在白色的发间并不明显，但黑影却只需目光瞬时的轻掠，便看得分分明明，他颇为惊讶地望着对方，脸上露出好笑的表情：“搞半天你竟然不是人类？”

垂乱的头发在余光中摇摇晃晃，波勒克兰语气冷淡地回应着:“我什么时候说过我是？”

波勒克兰与人类之间隔着一条血色的河流，那是自他那只空洞的眼睛里流出的鲜血，散发着甜腻的味道，尝在嘴里辛辣无比，缠绕在一颗水润的珠子上掉落他的手里。

女人的尖叫划破宁静的夜晚，她拼命地说着“对不起”，一声比一声凄婉哀恸，最后她丢掉匕首抱起安静得竟然没有哭泣的孩童，为他新鲜的伤痕止血，为他空洞的眼眶涂抹草药，将他放在铺垫柔软的摇篮里，然后开始为他剪去头顶上那几根新长出来的羽毛。

孩童的记忆总是深刻得决然凛冽，是梦境中不断出现的血河与飘落其上的白色羽毛，将无数支离破碎的影像裹挟其中，如河里的淤泥沉沙般不断堆积。无数鲜血淋漓的晶状球体组成他梦里夜晚的星空，漫天纷飞的白色羽毛则是最冷的寒冬袭来时将他掩埋在梦魇里的大雪。

他是那个女人采蘑菇时从森林里捡回来的孩子，问过四周的聚落都没有人丢失孩童，那失去丈夫饱受独身之苦的寡妇便将他当做是森林的礼物，视为己出地精心抚养。

他们原本在聚落里跟大家过着平常的生活，直到波勒克兰的左眼中那原本浅淡的琥珀色不断加深，瞳孔中的幽黑领域不断扩大，头顶生出怎么剪都会很快再生的白色细小的羽毛，养母才知道他并不是人类的孩子。

她告诉族人自己梦见亡夫的魂灵指引她前往森林，随后便带着小波勒克兰离开部族定居在密林边缘。就是在那间被遗弃的猎人小屋里，她用匕首戳瞎他的眼睛，抱着他哭泣了整晚，并且在次日告诉部族里的伙伴，是一只大鵟叼走了波勒克兰的眼睛。

波勒克兰并未恨过那个女人，他知道她所做的是正确的选择。即使远离部族居住，也不可能彻底隔绝与族人的联系，森林可以提供食物和建造庇护所的木料，但总有些必需品是只能通过交换获取的。周围部族的人都知道他是目光敏锐的猎手，总是乐于用最好的硫磺、硝石以及各种精美的布料与上好的谷物酒与他交换些罕见难以捕获的猎物，他早已习惯作为人类生存，也只会这一种生活方式。

他不知道去哪寻找他真正的族人，就连游吟诗人的歌谣里都鲜少会出现飞鵟的故事，或许他们也有类似林中仙人那样的西方乐园。可以确定的是，如果被发现是飞鵟的后人，眼下作为人类的平静生活都将不复存在。所以他远离聚落居住，每日清晨醒来第一件事情就是替自己剪去头顶新生的羽毛，就连交换货物都会换着聚落走访，私下不跟任何人往来。

“早说你不是人类嘛！”那黑影抱着斧子笑得放肆无拘，声音透过墙上不知被枪尖还是被斧刃破开的缝隙传到树林里，混合着风的呼啸消失在摇摆的树梢间。

战斗尚未宣布停止，他却像忘记自己上秒还想砍掉对方的头般，告诉房屋主人自己叫做格里诺，是森林里的岩石妖精。跟那些轻飘飘软绵绵的林中仙人不同，他们隐身在岩石而不是树木里，地底下的所有宝藏都是属于他们的财富，他们善于挖矿、铸造和修建。

“你干脆跟我混吧？”格里诺对手里仍握着长枪的猎人说，“不管是宝石还是金属，想要什么我都可以给你，”环视一周后，他又说，“别的也没问题，”最后目光落到木屋的墙壁上，满脸嫌弃地说，“而且你这房子也太破了，真不知道——”

“不用你管。”波勒克兰慢慢地卸去防御姿势，只把长矛握在手里，语气冰冷地讥讽着，“你这么有本事怎么连只野猪也打不到？”

格里诺的嘴唇动了动，想要为自己争辩几句，又最终气鼓鼓地合上，闷不做声地看着波勒克兰，鼻腔里轻哼了声，走出门外融进夜色里消失得无影无踪。

室内只留波勒克兰和自缝隙里灌进来的阵阵冷风。

 

第二天清晨叫醒波勒克兰的不是和煦的阳光，令人窒息的血腥味唤起他作为猎人的警惕心，让他在天刚蒙蒙亮时便睁开眼睛，提枪下床寻找这气味的来源。

格里诺背着他的巨斧站在晨霭未尽的院子里向他问好，脚下踩着森林里最大那只灰毛野猪的尸体，旁边横躺着那只野猪的亲族眷属大大小小不知多少口。岩石妖精在结块的血河上笑得像个胜利者，浑然不觉周围嗡嗡飞舞的苍蝇有多恼人。

“怎么样？”格里诺问，得意地抬起下巴，“这下同意跟我混了吧？”

被难闻的气味熏得眼睛火辣的波勒克兰真想一枪捅死这黑家伙，但他的嘴角同时又弯起深深的弧线，他不知道遇见这难缠的妖精是福是祸，只知道自己多半是摆脱不掉他了。

 

格里诺不避讳血腥味，是因为他的秉性让他对此无比习惯。

岩石妖精的这支在很久之前的战争中遭遇过残酷的失败，正因为如此他们才被迫迁入地下，躲避阳光下行走的敌人。严苛的求生岁月将他们变为如今黝黑结实的样子，即使时光荏苒大追杀他们的敌人已不再大地上存在，习惯黑暗中生活的岩石妖精也安于如今的生活，没有考虑过回到光明中来。

而那不起眼的藤蔓和上面缀着的干涩的果实，便是他们这族的圣物。他们昔日刚逃至地底时，还不懂黑暗中的生存之道，在拓荒摸索的时光里饱受艰难困苦，正是靠着这偶然生长在那片荒芜土地上的植物果实才挺过最初的避难时光。

“你看它的果实红红的像不像太阳”格里诺捏着它伸到波勒克兰仅有的那只眼前晃了晃，想塞进对方紧闭的嘴里却没有得逞，最后只好自己吃掉，“只要它还生长在那里，我们的族人就能看到明天的日出。”

波勒克兰其实并没有认真听格里诺那长篇大论的家族悲惨过往，那家伙喋喋不休的时候他正在一边用刀子处理兽皮，嘴里时不时发出些声音表明耳朵还在。那些曾令他大为光火的杂草在格里诺眼里是最好最棒的礼物，波勒克兰觉得自己记住这点就够了。

想忘记也不可能，格里诺谈到这事总是兴致勃勃，恨不得这片大陆上所有的生灵都对这种红色果实顶礼膜拜。

“所有不识它的好的家伙都是瞎——”格里诺大声强调着什么的话语忽然中断，他盯着波勒克兰那只藏在眼罩下的遗失的眼睛，紫色的瞳孔收缩了下，傲慢如他说不出类似抱歉的话，僵持一会儿后才慢慢地吐字，“我下次换个说法。”

波勒克兰倒不以为意，要求岩石精灵像人类那样懂得委婉和礼貌，就和逼着鳟鱼学会飞翔一样违背天性，森林中的大部分精怪皆是如此直来直去，就连友善的林中仙人遇到不想说的事情时，也都只选择沉默，而不是粉饰言辞。

相比红色果实的来历，格里诺某日所带来的另一个消息更令波勒克兰在意。

“我打听到飞鵟的消息了，”岩石精灵眨着紫水晶般的眼睛坐在床边，对刚被自己从睡梦中拍醒的波勒克兰说，“按照人类历法计算的话，他们二十多年前便离开这里，飞去了不知道什么地方。族人里有位女性与人类的猎人有过来往，她生下的孩子是不会飞的人类，无法随他们迁徙，便留在了森林里，”格里诺笑得满脸得意地说，“波勒克兰，那肯定就是你。”

所以我既不是人类，也不是飞鵟，而是介于中间的某种不会飞也不容于人类部族的怪物。

波勒克兰在漆黑无光的夜里冲那亮晶晶的紫色眼睛点点头，表示自己知道了。随后便感到面前如黑影般的岩石精灵那修长结实的胳膊攀上了自己的床，接着是那两条肌肉分明的腿，很快整个身子都移到了被子里，在波勒克兰与墙壁间为自己寻了个舒服的位置。

“你上来干什么？”波勒克兰警惕地问，眉头紧了紧，身子却往床边挪了挪让出些空间。

“妖精也是需要睡觉的啊！”格里诺像白痴一样看着波勒克兰，他不知道自己的表情在黑暗中根本看不清，他躺下后很快被睡意席卷，喃喃地解释着：“为这事，我都几天没好好休息了。”

 

冬天没过多久便降临到森林，溪水里结上厚厚的冰层，雪花将天地万物染得银装素裹，松软的积雪看起来如白狐裘皮般厚厚暖暖，走出去却寒风凛冽砭人肌骨。波勒克兰早已为自己做好过冬的储备，舒舒服服地呆在自己温暖的屋子里喝酒度日。

壁炉里的火熊熊燃烧，烤得他脱下外套坐在室内还出了身薄汗。望着那镶嵌在窗户上透明又遮风的薄云母片，波勒克兰不得不承认格里诺虽然嘴欠又烦人，却也的确为自己带来了不少好处。这房子被他改建得保暖又坚固，里里外外看都没什么特别，偶尔路过进门小坐的附近部落猎人都没有察觉端倪。只有波勒克兰和格里诺知道这屋子里面两层木板间填着压实心的黏土，里面混合着韧度极高的草叶，才会这么结实和保暖。

访客偶尔驻足时偶尔会好奇地问屋内墙角那块石头是做什么用的，波勒克兰的回答是表面平整可以在上面糅革。他总不能告诉人家自己养了只爱吃带血野猪腿的岩石妖精，而那块灰色的大石头正是方便那家伙把自己家当后院随意溜达的小门。

格里诺不知何来的依据默认自己是同意了在他手下混，整天颐指气使地嚷着要吃这吃那的同时，也会十分慷慨地赠送给他各种珍贵的矿物和金属器具，比从聚落里能交换到的更加精致。波勒克兰也因此得以将自己与人类的来往减到最少，偶尔在森林里察觉附近有猎人时，他会故意靠近装作偶遇远远地打个招呼让那些人知道自己还活着，除此之外便只会去集市上换些酒和布料。

他头顶上的羽毛被格里诺贴着头皮剪去，这种事情别人来做总比自己方便，格里诺虽然看起来大大咧咧，做起事情来却也十分认真。

“我手艺可比你好多了！”岩石妖精的笑容总是张扬又轻狂，高兴的时候眼睛里的紫色会变得如水晶般浓郁又闪耀，镶嵌在皮肤黝黑的脸上格外明亮，“剪成这样，就算头发散开也不会被发现。”

 

他们在小屋里度过了整整一个冬天。

春天的第一场雨后，附近聚落的几位猎人敲响波勒克兰家的门，他们带来了一个不好的消息。那只曾夺去三位部落之王性命的棕熊带着它的亲眷回来了，它们已经多次品尝过人肉过的鲜美，知道该去哪寻找容易捕获的妇女与儿童。如果不解决掉这个麻烦的话，不光森林里的狩猎将不再安全，就连附近的聚落都将成为它的猎食场。

周围聚落的男人们决定在造成更多祸害前杀掉这只熊以绝后患。波勒克兰是远近闻名的最优秀的猎人，他们此次前来正是希望波勒克兰加入他们的队伍，共同讨伐这只萦绕几代人梦魇的棕熊。

“不是它死就是我们亡。”“你的木屋离森林太近了，该多当心才是。”“不如先搬到我们聚落来吧，大家也好有个照应。”“那该来的也是我们部族，他可是我们的人。”……

波勒克兰耐心地听他们七嘴八舌地说完，表示自己会参加他们的狩猎，但在那之前需要先做准备，所以必须继续留在这屋子里生活。猎人们认为他说得合情合理，不再坚持邀请他回聚落，分别与他拥抱过后各自回去。临行前他们告诉波勒克兰他们会在满月那天行动，集合地点是聚落前那块大石头下。

“那可是受诅咒的熊，你们打不过它的。”格里诺坐在角落里那块大石头上说，猎人们的话他听得一字不漏。

那头熊曾是森林之王，人类杀死了它的孩子，所以它要向人类发动无止尽的复仇。

可猎人们不知道的是，它曾经死过一次，复生之后便有了禁制，那便是但凡人类手持的武器都无法穿透它的皮毛，而它又只有死于人类之手才会不再复活。这就是为什么人类折损了许多的部族王与无数贵族勇士都无法摆脱这个噩梦。

“依你之见该怎么办呢？”波勒克兰合上门，转过身来问，“坐以待毙吗？”

“到时候我会帮你的，”格里诺从石头上跳下来，走到波勒克兰面前，学着人类的样子将手搭在他肩上，眼神轻傲却语气认真地说，“既然你跟我混了，有事我就得罩着你是不？”

“心领了。”波勒克兰的笑容淡得几乎看不见，“但我奉劝你远离人类。”

“你以为我是那些柔弱的林中仙人？”格里诺说着拍了怕背在身后的巨斧，“他们能拿我怎么样？”

“别胡闹，”波勒克兰那锐利如鵟的单眼盯着格里诺满脸不在乎的神情，“到时别怪我保不了你。”

“切，我什么时候沦落到要你来保护了？”格里诺翻了个白眼，退身跳到桌台上，笑得轻狂无畏地望着波勒克兰，等他笑够了又若有所思地说，“倒是那头熊，你既是人类，又不是人类……说不定有戏？”

 

格里诺的预感没错，那熊确实死在了波勒克兰手里。它那双受诅咒的血红色眼睛里残留的恨意随着眼睑的闭合消失，尸体翻滚着跌落它原本埋骨的悬崖。那些早已死去的亲眷们失去怨念的影响，也纷纷化作白骨与碎屑，它们正是森林之王多年前被杀死的后代。

猎人们高兴地簇拥在波勒克兰身边，欢呼着将他当做英雄般抛上天空。波勒克兰只觉得头晕目眩，不好的预感在心里蔓延。

视野中忽然飘过几片白色，他用以遮掩的帽子掉落，藏于其下的头发不知在何时散开，被风吹得飘飘扬扬，几日未得机会修剪的白羽露出绒毛。面对着他微笑的猎人伸手想要替他拂去这不知哪来的羽毛，触碰到他时表情瞬间从欢喜变为惊惧。

惊恐的尖叫声激起林中飞鸟，那位猎人失神地一步步朝后退着，不小心踩到块碎石跌落悬崖。人群因这突如其来的变故鸦雀无声，望向波勒克兰的眼里很快多了陌生和敌意。

虽然他们不确定波勒克兰是什么，但可以肯定他不是人类，至少不全是。原本放下的长矛与弓箭纷纷再起举起，对准方才还被他们视作英雄的人。

“那家伙装作人类的样子跟我们来往真是太可怕了。”“怪不得他要避开我们独自躲在森林里呢。”“他身世本就可疑，谁知道那女人从森林里捡回了什么东西呢。”“他每次打到的猎物都比我们多，这就是原因吧！”……

波勒克兰没有反驳也没有回应那些刺耳的话，他并不感到背叛或者不甘，如果是他的话恐怕也会这么做。排除异类是人类的习惯，胜者为王是丛林的法则，人类素来善于将这二者巧妙结合。

“喂！你们是脑子被哥布林偷了吧？他刚刚救的可是你们和你们的子孙后代……”躲在岩石里偷看的妖精半天才反应过来眼前的场景是怎么回事，愤怒和委屈让他自石头的缝隙中现身，面对着背信弃义的人群替波勒克兰分辨道。

他从满月那日起就偷偷跟着波勒克兰，从森林里的一块石头移动到另一块，趁人不注意的时候轻轻耳语目标所在的方位，若非如此，猎人们也不会这么快就完成对森林之王的击杀。

“别出来！”

波勒克兰向前几步想要将猎人们瞬间调转的注意力重新引回来，格里诺却轻笑着从对面那块石头旁消失，手持巨斧现身在波勒克兰脚边那堆较小的石块中间，影子般闪过便挡在了波勒克兰与重新回身望着这边的猎人之间。

“我说过只要跟我混，我就会罩着你的。”格里诺回头望着波勒克兰笑了笑，又转过去盯着剑拔弩张的人群，“亏你们整天说人家哥布林是坏妖精，就连它们都从不对帮助过自己的朋友出手”。

这个黑家伙又是什么东西？

猎人们并不认识岩石妖精，在他们看来这东西跟波勒克兰很亲密，无异于为他们即将射出的利箭寻到了更充分的理由。

波勒克兰轻叹口气，望着林子里飞出的那只翅膀长着白斑的大鸟，对格里诺说：“被你缠了半年我已经烦够了，可不想到了死之国还跟你这家伙作伴。”

“哎？你这家伙什么意思啊？”格里诺有些生气地回头，却发现波勒克兰不知何时退到了悬崖边上，他正想问对方“不怕掉下去吗”，便看到波勒克兰抬手向他告别，平日里冷淡的眉眼露出罕见的微笑，就这么向后仰着跃下了悬崖，“靠！你——”

耳畔的风发出低低的声音，听起来如泣又如诉，是拥抱也是爱抚。波勒克兰眼前不断闪过各种片段，从最初的到最后的，气流让他眼睛干涩，闭上之后感官却越发清晰。飞翔原来是如此的惬意自由，他再也不用羡慕那些俯瞰林稍的鵟们。

短暂的惊呼自人群中如浪花般掠过，紧跟着便是弓弦被松开时发出的颤音，无数支利箭朝着格里诺飞来，撞在那柄快速挥舞的巨斧上发出清脆的声响，又很快只剩破空的钝音。

猎人们定睛一看，悬崖上空空如也，那黑色的影子不知到哪去了。

 

凯旋归来的猎人们在附近搜寻黑色的妖精未果，便当他跟波勒克兰一起坠了崖，再也不会出来祸害，高高兴兴地返回聚落，升起巨大的篝火，火焰的尖端燃得比森林里最高的红松树还高。

男人、女人和孩子们都围着火焰载歌载舞，庆祝他们终于摆脱了那只可怕的熊，还顺便找出潜伏在人类中间的精怪，又处理了另一只不知道什么妖精，可谓一箭三雕，收获颇丰。

游吟诗人们当晚便将这段精彩的狩猎传奇谱写成歌谣，在各部族之间传唱，一直到很多年之后都还有人记得森林之王的末日是如何来临的。

 

但也有些事情是猎人们不知道，诗歌里也并未写进去的。

 

「靠！你竟然不告诉我你会飞！」

「……我也是刚刚才知道的。」

「那你又是怎么找到我住这的？」

「这片石头缝长的全是……你们叫它什么？」

「明天的太阳。」

2018-12-20


End file.
